


Engineering

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Gil falls asleep in Engineering and Kallo reflects.





	Engineering

                SAM: “Mr. Jath, Mr. Brodie has fallen asleep in engineering again.”

                “Thank you, SAM.” Kallo set the Tempest to autopilot.

                Most everyone was asleep. The kett still caused problems, but for the most part, there was peace enough to get several hours of sleep without worrying about being woken up by some emergency.

                Kallo left the bridge and slid down the ladder. It was faster and childishly fun. He took an extra blanket from the crew quarters being careful not to wake anyone.

                In engineering, Kallo wasn’t surprised to find Gil propped up against his work space fast asleep. Judging by the empty plate and half full coffee mug on the floor beside him, Gil had sat down to take a quick break going over the schematics on his…oh dear!

                Kallo quickly caught the data-pad before it fell from Gil’s lax fingers. “How careless.” He’d remember to lecture the human about it later or perhaps tease him. Probably both.

                He sat the data-pad on the workspace surface, it was cluttered again, and pushed the discarded dishes out of the way with his foot.

                Kallo knew he shouldn’t, but he really couldn’t resist. He took a picture with his omni-tool. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Gil sitting there on the floor with his mouth hanging slightly open. “Even asleep you can’t keep your mouth shut.”

                Though if asked, Gil would insist it was Kallo that never shut up.

                He unfurled the blanket with a quick snap of his wrists and spread it over Gil carefully tucking it around his shoulders.

                Sleeping sitting up would be uncomfortable and probably leave a kink in the human’s neck, but Kallo didn’t have the heart to wake him.

                Gil had been working nonstop on improvements for the Tempest. Kallo still wasn’t a fan of the idea. Logically he knew it was a necessity, but emotionally he struggled with it. He’d always been a bit too sensitive for a salarian. Working with Gil on the changes had made the whole process easier, he had every detail memorized after all, and it was, dare he say, fun, to bounce ideas off each other. It felt like the old days.

                It’s what brought them together.

                Of all the things he’d hoped to gain by coming to Andromeda, love, and with a human no less, was not one of them. The old crew would tease him about finding exotic love once he was in Andromeda. “Fine alien ass.” O’Connell had said.

                Well, Gil wasn’t a salarian, so that technically made him an alien and Kallo didn’t know exactly what qualified as a ‘fine ass’ but he was rather found of Gil’s.

                Not for the first time Kallo wondered if fate was real. Suvi talked about it enough. If they’d stayed in the Milky Way, would they have still met?

                He shook his head. No point in dwelling on it.

                They were here, together, where they could argue about the Tempest over breakfast (or lunch or dinner) and shut the other up with a well-timed kiss.

                Kallo gathered up the dirty dishes smiling fondly at his sleeping human. “Good night, Gil.” And he left engineering as silently as he’d come.


End file.
